


What're Those?

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: 2P!RadioDust [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 2p!Alastor - Freeform, 2p!Angel Dust, 2pRadioDust, Anal Fingering, M/M, Spinneret sucking, short and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: Alastor loves to explore Angel's body, and today he comes across something new
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 2P!RadioDust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	What're Those?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work on my phone- forgive me

Alastor always had an obsession with anatomy. How it worked, how things connected and moved, the way the muscles flexed and dipped beneath peoples flesh. That interest only increased when he burned in hell. Taking his time dismembering others peculiar bodies. Demons of different forms and kind brought such a fascinating wonder. Multiple limbs, hidden jaws, tentacles instead of limbs, serpents, wicked fascination.

And that didn't change when he was with Angel. Though rather than taking a saw or other to him, he explored with wandering hands and curious examinations when they were flush against each other. Well, as much as he could. The arachnid was mortified and ashamed of his form, finding himself a grotesque lanky demon with awkward proportions and lengths. Hating the worship Alastor gave him. Or so rather he insisted and pushed him away.

Though there were times he would tame the cranky spider in the bedroom, getting him laying on his back breathing heavily while tainted hands wandered his body. Sanguine eyes searching every inch he could for every bit of understanding he could find. Always finding small surprises he hadn't caught before. Which is where he was now as he carefully slipped his hand under the teal demon's legs and helped pull him onto his stomach, nudging his naked legs apart to settle between them and lift his hips up for him to examine what the demon kept beneath his shorts.

The radio hosts ran his hands carefully up and down the others thighs before trailing gingerly up and spreading his backside. 

He tilted his head.

"Al what the fuck are you doing back th-ERE!?" Angel squealed in horrid shock when he felt a single finger run along the underside of a single spinneret was stroked, "Dont touch those!"

The blueberry deer blinked as he watched the way the little hook like appendages throbbed at the touch, taking note of how the man's hole twitched as well.

"What're these?" He softly questioned as he continued to rub his finger along the turquoise and white nubs.

"None of your business, now knock it off," Angel moved to sit up before feeling a cold weight on his shoulders pinning him down to the bed, "get your fuckin' shadow off me!"

"It does what it wants," he spoke nonchalantly, looking down between Angel's legs as he moved to stroke a spinneret between his thumb and index finger, noticing the way how precum dripped down from the man's already pitched erection, growing harder with each stroke.

He chirped at the action low in his throat through clenched teeth.

"Does it feel good?" 

But he got no response. Only the squeeze of the spider's legs as he tried to close his legs to hide himself.

When he got a shudder in response he spoke softly aloud, "it must feel good. Can I try something?"

"I said to stop touching tho-Ooooh~," Angel  _ squeaked  _ and gripped the bed when he felt a wet warmth envelope one of his spinnerets.

Alastor hummed as he leaned in, wrapping his mouth around one of the nubs and running his tongue along the underside. He felt Angel push his hips back against his face and moan at the action.

The man continued the action when he felt the push back against him, swirling his tongue around the twitching appendage and sucking along like he was performing oral, but perhaps on something smaller than he was used to.

Speaking of- one of the blue buck's hands moved down between the arachnid's legs to feel and ran his darkened fingertips along the underside of Angel's weeping cock, noticing how much harder he had gotten when he settled behind him. He wrapped his hand around him and began to slowly pump in tune to his suckling. 

Alastor pulled back and gathered the words to whisper within earshot, "do you like this?"

"I-" Angel buried his face in his arms and his lip trembled, his words were muffled in his lightly hued fur, "y-yeah…."

The deer demon hummed with a twitching curl to his lips, he always felt his chest swell with warmth when he could get the closed off man to be honest with him, even if it were in small moments such as this. He ran his tongue from the other's spinnerets and to his hole, pushing his tongue inside of him and wriggling the wet muscle along as he continued to jerk him off. Angel melted and mewled, though he wasn't sure if it was the sensation of that long tongue entering him or the loss of it on his spinnerets. 

Instead he reached shakily behind himself, face a deep red and he batted Alastor away from him, and when the man sat back on his heels before he could ask Angel slipped a finger inside himself with a quiet sigh. Alastors tail flickered with interest as he watched him slowly finger himself. The radio man inhaled deeply before leaning in and awkwardly bending his neck to lap at the spinnerets.

Angel reached a hand down to his aching cock and fervently began to pump himself, his hips bucked on the own into his hand and pushed back against both alastor’s eager ministrations. The poor spider was dripping onto the sheets below him without a care as he slipped a second finger into himself.

"A-al, mmm'gonna cum," he shakily whispered, feeling that heat in the pit of his stomach as he chased that feeling. But instead of answering Alastor simply hummed. And that was it, that was the tipping point. Angel choking on a whimper as he came in his hand. Continuously pumping himself until every drop was released. Messing the bed below.

Alastor continued his abuse on the spider even after the man removed his fingers. And only stopped when he felt the man move, a fist tangling into cyan bangs and shove him away. 

Angel glared at the man, a bright hue of crimson place on his cheeks despite his scowling, "you asshat! I told you not to touch those!"

"I-i'm sorry you just seemed to like it so much I didn't wanna stop…" Alastor rubbed at his forehead with a small whimper, tail tucking between his legs.

Angel huffed and looked off to avoid staring at the other, "maybe… I did…"

"Does that mean we can do it again!" Alastor perked up happily and his ears stood straight up.

Angel shifted where he sat, "maybe…. My terms next time."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Euuugh not my best work....
> 
> Kudos/comments/etc


End file.
